New home
by moniaaa125
Summary: To Earth is approaching ship. Everyone are flying to the landing site of newcomer. Maybe the real danger is yet to come? The story takes place several years after the end of Dragon Ball Z.


I know that my English is sometimes really sucks and I will be thankful for all the reprimand from you. I hope so that you will be not to angry for me because of my mistakes.

Sometimes everyone has a new vision, not everything we like, we want to change it. Likewise, I have my own vision. It will be concerning the continuation of the story Dragon Ball Z. You will not meet here allusion to the adventures of the GT series. Our heroes have changed over the years.

Goku already returned from training with Uub, and again lives with Chi Chi. Gohan, just like his mother wanted, is a scientist and currently teaches at the university. Goten and Trunks are older, and they go together to clubs pick up girls. Piccolo and Dende watching along the Earth from the Palace. Vegeta continue to spend most of time training in the capsule, but becames a little (very little, but still) less stiff in relation to the family. Maybe this is related to the fight against Buu, or maybe with the emergence of another child in which flowing his blood ..The other characters have their stories, but I will not give away everything, everything will come good time...

**Chapter1**

The darks pace. Dark, but also beautiful. Embracing silence, which no one is able to disrupt. This enormity can be deadly, however, for her it is the only salvation. Traveling by the Universe, she looks for a small planet. About this planet, they told her Namekians. Only there she can get help. She has just hope that she didn't pulled destruction on Namek, because of hers visit, but it seems that they continue to fly in wrong directions. Soon, they probably will find her trail. At best, she will have the advantage of two weeks.

Something ached her in stomach. She run away, again. She should stand to fight.

- _'And get killed'_ - said the quiet voice in her head.

- But at least I will die with dignity, and escape is not honorable!

- _'Your mother wanted you survived, you can not give to kill now.'_

- My mother sat quietly so no one's found her, I'm not going to live like this! I have to fight! - her eyes blazed wild radiance, as if the fight was being very important to her, like it was being a sense of her life.

- '_So good, if you wanna - fight. But first, you will have to well-prepared to this.'_

Impatiently glanced at the screen to see how much was the way to go.

'_I will train, as only I can and when we meet, they will be flee. If only Namekians were right, soon I will meet with a more powerful warriors.__They defeated Freeza and his father, and reportedly also much stronger enemies. I felt once pretty strong vibrations from these areas, but did not think that there may be someone with such force like those jerks, which chasing me. For 20 minutes I'll be on Earth, I hope it's true what they say."_

On a small planet, with 20 floors of the skyscraper, people on the streets looked like little ants. Crowds were going to every possible hand, forever busy, in the pursuit of money, lonely. Middle of the summer, but the weather seemed to deny it. The day was gray and cold. This view made him even more grieved. He had to sit in the Corporation and in a suit. Bulma wanted to prepare him to take over the company. She believed that he must be ready. But what Trunks wanted? He would have given everything to be able to now be with his friend at the club. They always were going there with Goten to pick up some girls. Damn, even better would be training with his father and listening to how very neglected he was than sitting here! Something interrupted his thoughts, he felt strange. Sudden excitement ran through his whole body. He took off his jacket and tie and quickly went up in just himself a familiar place. He not bothered by the fact that someone sees him, as if the sight of people flying out of the window was not surprising. He also didn't leave any messages, although for the moment he supposed to take part in the conference. He just flew away...

Also, Goku felt this. Someone approaches to the Earth. Not an ordinary one, the level of his power denied this. Theoretically, he could not threaten us, but what if he, so as we, can dramatically increase his strength? Is it enemy or friend? He sensed how suddenly began to increase levels of Ki his friends. All have begun to follow in one direction. They were to meet at the place of arrival of a stranger. Apparently everyone abandoned their attachment. Also he decided to welcome the guest ...

**I hope you enjoyed it.** **The next chapter I predict longer.**


End file.
